


All Hail West Texas

by everamazingfe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everamazingfe/pseuds/everamazingfe
Summary: One fic about two people, one house, a motorcycle, and an evening spent under the stars.





	All Hail West Texas

Before the crew had begun, before the infamous Fake AH Crew had taken hold of Los Santos and never let go, there was just Geoff. And by his side, there was just Ryan. No crime, no stress, no Kingpin, and no Vagabond. Life was simple and sweet for them. The house they lived in faced west, the sunset hit the front porch each evening and watching it together was always a treat. Most of their evenings were spent like that, while their days were filled with work. Honest work. 

It was one evening where Geoff was out on the porch without Ryan, staring out into the horizon and waiting for him to return. Worry was starting to grip him until he heard the roar of an engine and saw a silhouette. It wasn't the roar of the car that his partner usually drove, however, but it was the silhouette of his partner. The sun was at Ryan's back as he roared into the driveway, a new Kawasaki under him and the evening sunset giving him an angel-like glow. 

Geoff stood, a hand shielding his eyes so that he could hope to see the other and what he'd ridden home on. "What the hell is that? Why'd you buy it?" he questioned, the tone not as angry as Ryan had been expecting it to be. If anything, he almost sounded excited. 

"What does it look like it is? A motorcycle," Ryan responded with a smirk, nodding for Geoff to get on. He really wanted to take advantage of the clear sky and bright stars. Sitting on their front porch couldn't ever give the same feeling as actually being out in the desert underneath them. 

Geoff let out a relenting sigh as he hopped on back of the bike, arms wrapped right around Ryan's middle and cheek between Ryan's shoulder blades. Unable to help himself, he took a deep breath, inhaling as deeply as he possibly could. The leather of his partner's jacket and the smell of his hair combined to make something so sweet and delicious like the warm desert air except for the fact that it was so inherently Ryan it made hieadm smile. "Alright, smartass. Let's see what this baby can do then." 

"Oh, this baby can do a lot, Geoff. Nine hundred cubic centimeters of raw power. It doesn't get much better than that." With that, Ryan pointed the headlamp toward the horizon and gave a single warning to hold on before they were off, flying fast away from their home and into the desert. 

While usually the desert was so huge and daunting, their drives into work feeling lonely and endless, right then it didn't feel like it could possibly be big enough. The raw, whining power of the bike and the expert navigator behind the handles made it seem so small. It was a while until Ryan finally stopped the bike, and when he did they ended up being so far from their home that it wasn't even a speck on the horizon. Geoff didn't drop his arms from the other's waist right away, though. Instead, he pressed gentle kisses to the back of Ryan's neck, smirking against his skin as Ryan leaned back against him. 

"You know..." He trailed off, a kiss punctuating the statement. "I'm not sure why you bought this, but I'm so glad you did. Ryan only laughed, pulling himself free from Geoff's arms to get off the bike, the older man having no choice but to follow, grabbing onto Ryan's hand and pulling him in for a proper kiss now that they were standing. 

The night was clearer than any other, but the stars weren't the focus of their eyes as they sat down together, Ryan's hand being held gently in Geoff's. Kisses and conversations were shared that night in the desert. It was just the two of them. The rest of the world didn't exist. They were the one thing in the galaxy God didn't have his eyes on, and the only thought that could cross Geoff's mind was how could his life possibly get any better?

If only he knew.


End file.
